


A Commoner's Arrival

by Talis_Borne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talis_Borne/pseuds/Talis_Borne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's arrival in Camelot from Uther's point of view.  Really, if Arthur wanted to take an interest in something straight off the farm, why couldn't it have been something useful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Commoner's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Just some additional scenes for Dragon’s Call. It’s always kind of bugged me that Merlin was ‘serving’ at the banquet, yet there was no one to take charge of him or give him any kind of directions. He just shows up with Gaius. What’s that about? So this popped in my head quite a while ago and has been sitting in my files ever since. I finally put a final scene on it to wrap it up after rewatching Dragon’s Call again. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, I don't own BBC's Merlin. This isn't meant as any disrespect to the writers. Dragon's Call was an excellent episode and these scenes wouldn't have fit. Just a bit of fun on my part.

“Sire,” said Gaius bowing low, “I am so sorry to disturb you.” 

King Uther looked up from the papers in front of him on the council table. “Yes, Gaius? The council isn’t set to convene for nearly an hour, surely.” 

“No, Sire.” Gaius assured him. “I am sorry to bring a personal matter to you.” 

Uther snorted and motioned Gaius closer. “You make it a rare enough event that I trust there is good reason.” 

“Yes, Sire,” said Gaius, hunching his shoulders. “It’s about my nephew.” 

“I wasn’t aware that you had a nephew, Gaius.” 

“Several, Sire. The youngest, Merlin, just arrived in Camelot two days ago. I’d told his mother that I would look out for him.” 

“And now he’s in some sort of trouble is that it?” 

“He’s in the dungeon, Sire. Apparently, he was rude to Arthur.” 

“Rude?” 

“Yes, Sire. I’m not saying that Merlin wasn’t at fault. I’m quite certain he was, but Arthur’s thrown him into the dungeon for an extended stay.” 

Uther chuckled briefly. “For how long?” 

“He hasn’t said, but without there being a date set…” 

Uther rolled his eyes and summoned a guard to send Prince Arthur to him. Uther returned to the papers in front of him, but as he had not dismissed Gaius, the physician took it that he was to wait. Fortunately, Arthur was prompt in his appearance. 

“Yes, Father?” 

Uther looked up from his papers again. “I’m given to understand that you had a commoner thrown into the dungeon for rudeness?” 

“Well, there was a bit more to it than that, Father,” said Arthur, coloring up uncomfortably. 

Uther arched a brow at Arthur, but when his son did not continue, Uther did. “Arthur, do as you will with this commoner, set as long an imprisonment as you will. Have him executed if you want. I don’t care. But if you put people into the dungeon for indefinite periods of time, you need to have a good reason to hold on to them. Otherwise you will find your dungeon full of criminals whose crimes you can’t even remember. Deal with the situation and be done with it.” 

Gaius’ heart near to stopped at the mention of execution, but he knew better than to interrupt what was clearly intended as a lesson for the young Prince. 

“I think execution would be a bit harsh, Father,” said Arthur, hesitantly. 

“And what, in your judgment, would be an appropriate punishment for the offense?” asked Uther. 

“Perhaps a day in the stocks?” asked Arthur, unused to meting out judgment. 

“Then see to it,” said Uther in a clear dismissal. 

Arthur bowed and hurried out. 

“Thank you, Sire,” Gaius said bowing. 

Uther chuckled. “He’ll learn.” 

Gaius hurriedly followed the Prince. 

*******************

Gaius entered the King’s chamber and bowed. Uther dismissed the servant who’d been lighting candles and nodded at Gaius with a grin twitching the corner of his mouth. “I hear that your nephew got in another dust up with Arthur today.” 

Gaius grimaced, “It does seem the boy’s a glutton for punishment.” 

“At least Arthur didn’t throw him back in the dungeon, though I can’t imagine why he didn’t put him back in the stocks,” said Uther, taking a sip from his goblet. 

Gaius grimaced. “I think they’re making friends, Sire.” 

Uther choked on his drink. “What?” he demanded. 

“Young men do tend to roughhouse when they’re forming a friendship, Sire.” 

“That’s ridiculous! The boy’s the wrong class. Arthur has lots of friends.” 

“Yes, he does,” said Gaius disapprovingly. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” demanded Uther. 

Gaius sighed. “Sire, think of your own friends when you were Arthur’s age.” 

“What has that to do with anything?” 

“If you would humor me a moment, Sire, I think I can make myself clear.” 

“Very well,” growled Uther. 

“Now, Sire, compare Norland to Ecbert.” 

Uther’s lip twisted in contempt. 

“Compare Salton to Eldwood.” 

Uther snorted and rolled his eyes. 

Compare Udell to Gorlois.” 

“I believe I see your point,” said Uther sharply. 

“Do you, Sire? Young men have precious little wisdom, they depend on their friends to help them recognize when enough is enough. Arthur is smart enough to realize that not everything he says is brilliant, but the young men currently around him are… well…” 

“I believe the term you’re searching for is bootlickers,” snorted Uther. 

“It would hardly be appropriate for me to say so,” said Gaius, apologetically. “But now, here comes a young man, who although the wrong class, has the temerity to tell Arthur he’s gone too far. It’s interesting to the Prince.” 

“I want to see this nephew of yours,” seethed Uther. 

“I’ll get him, Sire,” said Gaius, turning. 

“No!” said Uther sharply. “I said I want to see him, not be introduced. He could work at the banquet tomorrow night, clearing tables or some such. I suppose a coin in his pocket would do him no harm, if he’s not already gotten too far above his station.” 

“Merlin hasn’t objected to any task I’ve set him yet, Sire. I’m sure he’ll be pleased to help at the banquet.” 

********************

Uther stood looking through a small grill that allowed him to look down upon his guests in the banquet hall without being seen himself. Gaius approached the King and bowed. “Which one is he, Gaius?” asked Uther, motioning Gaius to take his place at the grill. 

Gaius barely needed a moment to look before he said, “The one talking to Morgana’s maid, Sire.” 

Uther retook his place at the grill. “That skinny thing?” said Uther with distaste. “He looks like he’s straight off the farm.” 

“He is, Sire,” confirmed Gaius. 

Uther frowned. “Arthur’s spotted him.” He watched as the maid retreated and Arthur approached Merlin. He didn’t need to hear their words to be certain they were sparring verbally. The smiles with too many teeth showing told him all he needed to know. Merlin bowed to Arthur, but his posture was anything but servile. Arthur stepped closer to Merlin, involving the younger man in a confidence. “Good Lord, they are making friends. There have got to be some young lords or knights in Camelot with a bit more backbone than Arthur’s current crop of friends if that’s what he’s missing.” 

“There are, Sire,” said Gaius uncomfortably, “but unfortunately, Arthur’s reputation doesn’t attract them.” 

“Arthur is the finest knight in Camelot,” hissed Uther. 

“Arthur is the best fighter in Camelot,” allowed Gaius, “because he’s talented and has had the best training available, not because he is serious or motivated.” 

“And those who are see him as something less?” queried Uther, gnashing his teeth. 

“Arthur does seem to be having quite a bit of fun lately,” smiled Gaius lightly. 

Uther pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Perhaps I need to pay more attention to my heir’s education. Make certain that he understands the responsibility that comes with being a King, not just the privileges.” Uther waved his fingers, dismissing Gaius and started down the steps to enter the banquet hall. 

*********************

Uther motioned to Gaius to attend him as he left the banquet hall. He ignored the cobwebs still hanging from the ceiling. The servants had had to remove every bit of food and clean away the cobwebs from the table and chairs, as well as the lords’ clothing. The ladies had excused themselves to clean up in private while the kitchen salvaged as much of the feast as possible, but the gentlemen had stayed while the witch’s body and the fallen chandelier were removed. As annoyed as he was that his celebration had been interrupted (Uther refused to admit it had been ruined, that would be surrendering to magic) Uther had played the affable host throughout, chuckling over the witch’s fate. He’d even sent his compliments to the cook for a job well done, something he’d rarely done, but one must take notice when the lowliest of servants manage something extraordinary. 

Arthur’s new servant, on the other hand, had managed to spill the wine once, not on Arthur, and dump the Prince’s desert in his lap, possibly on purpose. The veiled snipping between them and looks of incredulity at their new situation had not escaped Uther, though he ignored both studiously. The whole situation was hysterical and he’d caught more than one smothered laugh aimed in the pair’s direction throughout dinner. 

Uther allowed himself a chuckle as he entered his chambers and set aside his crown, allowing his own servant to take it and set it in its velvet lined box. The King turned to find that Gaius had followed him as he’d wished, though the old man frowned. “So how do you like my solution?” he asked affably. 

“Solution, Sire?” 

“Yes, now Arthur can have the boy around and the proper relationship will grow up between them. One can’t always choose one’s companions even when one is royalty. Goodness knows I’d never sit down to a table with Alined again if I had a better option. And even the knights, I know of one or two nobles’ sons someone is going to have to civilize when they show up for training and I expect Arthur will be in charge of it by then. It will be good practice for him to mold your nephew into an acceptable servant.” 

“Indeed,” said Gaius, but his eyebrow rose and his frown deepened. “I think it likely Arthur and Merlin will get into more scrapes before they find a comfortable arrangement.” 

“I understand your concern,” agreed Uther, “but I give you my word that I will stay out of it. It’s up to Arthur to teach his servant better manners. If he’s to be a leader, he will have to learn how to deal with insubordination on his own.” 

Grimly, Gaius said, “That’s very high minded of you, Sire.” 

“I see you’re still worried,” sighed Uther, “but if Arthur wanted to hurt the boy, he certainly had the opportunity already. Don’t worry, Gaius. Young men have to wrangle with each other to find their level. You should be thanking me. With Arthur as his master, no one else is likely to give your nephew a thrashing when he gets above himself.” 

“As young men are wont to do,” said Gaius mildly. Bowing he excused himself, “If there will be nothing else, Sire?” 

Uther waved a hand, his lips pursed in mild annoyance. 

Gaius paused at the door and looked back at his sovereign. “Thank you, Sire, for your generosity. I’m quite certain my nephew will profit by it.” 

“Undoubtedly,” agreed Uther, a twinkle back in his eye. He chuckled again as he readied himself for bed. 


End file.
